Blue Rose
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: "Mawar biru mempresentasikan perasaan yang tidak mudah dikatakan. Biru dalam fisik mawar juga diartikan sebagai imaginasi, misteri, tak dapat disentuh atau ketidak mungkinan. Karena biru menggambarkan kebekuan, karena biru adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar dalam." KyuMin couple, Mind to RNR?


FF KyuMin/ Blue Rose / Yaoi / 1s  
Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper  
Pairing : KyuMin  
Genre:Romance  
Ratting : T

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Kyuhyun menatap dengan ragu sebuah toko bunga di hadapannya, ia hendak pergi kesana untuk membeli bunga dan memberikan bunga tersebut pada seseorang yg telah merebut hatinya.  
Miracle Florist, itulah nama dari toko bunga itu. Nama yg tidak umum untuk sebuah toko bunga, dan Kyuhyun hingga detik ini masih belum mengetahui alasan sang pemilik menamai toko bunganya dengan nama itu, meski Kyuhyun mengenal cukup baik sang pemilik toko.

KRING

Bunyi bel pintu tanda pelanggan masuk berbunyi di toko bunga yg sangat minimalis itu, pemandangan pertama yg Kyuhyun lihat saat memasuki toko itu adalah jejeran bunga-bunga indah dengan berbagai jenis dan warna.

"Selamat datang di Miracle florist shop, ada yang bisa saya bantu? Eh Kyuhyun-ah?" Seorang namja manis menyapa Kyuhyun dengan ramah, sedikit terkejut karna ia mengira bahwa pembeli itu bukan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh Annyeong hyung, aku ingin membeli bunga untuk seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun agak gugup di awal. Namja manis yg menjadi pelayan sekaligus pemilik di toko itu pun tersenyum lembut memandang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersipu karenanya.

"Apakah seseorang itu kekasihmu? Aku menyarankan padamu untuk memberikannya bunga mawar, kau bisa memilih mawar merah sebagai ungkapan rasa cintamu."

Lee Sungmin, nama namja pemilik toko bunga itu bertanya dengan antusias pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu berjalan ke arah jejeran bunga mawar merah yg terlihat segar dan mengambil setangkai.

"B-bukan, tapi aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku." Jawab Kyuhyun yg masih gugup.

"Ahh jadi kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu? Kalau begitu berikan mawar berwarna pink padanya." Sungmin meletakan kembali bunga mawar merah itu dan beralih mengambil bunga mawar pink yg berada di sisi bunga mawar merah tadi.

"Y-yah aku sempat berfikir untuk memberikannya se-bucket mawar pink. Tapi, aku ingin memberikan yg special untuknya."

"Hmm..baiklah, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana gambaran orang yg kau sukai itu dan bagaimana perasaanmu sesungguhnya padanya?"

Tanya Sungmin sang pemilik toko tersebut, Kyuhyun sempat terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun malu jika harus mengatakan perasaanya.

"Eum yahh dia sosok yg manis,ceria dan semangat. Namun juga memiliki sisi lembut dan anggun di saat yg bersamaan, ia sosok terindah yg pernah ku temui, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu."

"Apa aku mengenalnya? sepertinya orang ini sangat special, kau menggambarkannya dengan begitu baik. Hmm.. ada banyak jenis dan warna bunga yg dapat mewakili sosoknya di matamu, kira – kira jenis bunga apa yg akan kau pilih?"

"M-mungkin hyung mengenalnya mungkin juga tidak, Aku ingin mawar saja, aku tahu dia sangat menyukai bunga mawar."

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimanakah perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

"Aku sangat menyukai semua yg ada pada dirinya, terlebih senyumannya. Aku juga mencintai segala yg ada pada dirinya, baik maupun buruknya. Aku begitu mengaguminya, dan sangat berhasrat untuk memilikinya. Walaupun sepertinya itu adalah hal yg tidak mungkin tercapai."

"Perasaanmu sangat dalam sekali rupanya, hmm..sedikit sulit untuk menentukan warna bunga mawar mana yg cocok untuk meyampaikan perasaanmu padanya."

"Aku harap hyung bisa membantuku, orang ini benar – benar sangat special dan berarti untukku."

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu Kyuhyun-ah, ahh lalu apa hubungan kalian saat ini?"

"Hubungan kami? Eumm awalnya kami hanya teman biasa, lama – kelamaan semakin dekat hampir seperti saudara. Tapi perasaan yg timbul justru bukan perasaan sayang terhadap teman atau saudara, perasaan yg aku rasakan lebih dari itu. Mungkin sampai saat ini ia masih mengganggap hubungan kami sebatas teman curhat."

"Eh aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki teman lain yg lebih dekat dari pada aku? Ahh baiklah aku akan mulai menerangkan padamu makna dari warna bunga mawar yg kiranya cocok untuk di berikan pada orang yg kau anggap special itu, tapi maukah kau mendengaran penjelasanku mengenai bunga?"

"Tentu saja dengan senang hati hyung."

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan senyum menawanya, Sungmin balas tersenyum senang kea rah Kyuhyun. Tak lama pemuda manis itu pun mulai berceloteh tentang makna dari warna bunga mawar.

"Nah Kyu, tadi di awal aku sempat menyarankan padamu untuk memberi mawar merah sebagai ungkapan rasa cintamu bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sungmin, di tangannya terdapat 1 tangkai mawar merah.

"Hmm..mawar merah itu bagus,tapi menurutku terlalu umum. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu hyung, jika aku ingin yg special."

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau tahu makna lain dari bunga mawar merah ini Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yg di jawab gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

"Makna dari mawar merah bukan hanya menunjukan cinta, tetapi juga keindahan, rasa hormat, romantisme dan bahkan sebagai pujian. Pada dasarnya warna merah itu artinya berani. Tapi kalau diartikan sebagai warna bunga, warna merah tuh melambangkan rasa cinta dan sayang." Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan warna pink? Kenapa hyung menyarankanku untuk memberikan mawar berwarna pink saat tahu kalau aku baru akan menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang itu?" Ganti kini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil setangkai mawar pink, kini di tangannya terdapat 2 tangkai mawar berbeda warna. Merah dan pink.

"Karna mawar pink itu berarti melambangkan kebahagiaan, penghormatan, kelembutan dan tentunya pujian. Warna ini paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan suka pada seseorang. Selain itu Kalau warnanya lebih muda dapat diartikan sebagai ungkapan rasa kagum."

"Apa karna itu juga hyung begitu menggilai warna pink?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

"Iya, selain itu warnanya yg cerah juga sangat menarik." Jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi warna pink itu sebagian besar dihindari oleh para namja, mereka lebih memilih warna seperti merah,putih,biru atau hitam."

"Yah kesukaan warna itu kan tergantung selera masing – masing, mungkin bagi sebagian namja pink itu terlalu feminism dan tidak cocok dengan image seorang namja yg gagah,cool atw macho."

"Yah kau benar hyung lagi pula kau manis dan sangat cocok dengan warna itu, ahh ya bisa kita lanjutkan?" Merasa perkataanya ada yg salah Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh? Kau aneh sekali hari ini Kyu, tidak biasanya kau terlihat antusias saat aku mendongeng tentang bunga." Tanya Sungmin yg merasa heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"I-itu mu-mungkin karna aku akan memberikan bunga ini pada orang yg sangat istimewa." Jawab Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan jawaban yg bisa di terima Sungmin.

"Hmm.. baiklah, kita akan lanjutkan ke mawar putih. Mawar ini memiliki arti—" Sungmin melanjutkan penjelasannya, kini beralih ke mawar putih. Sungmin kembali mengambil setangkai dan menggenggamnya bserta ke2 mawar lainnya. Tapi saat Sungmin hendak menerangkan, Kyuhyun tiba – tiba memotong perkataanya.

"Kesucian kan? Aku sudah tahu." Ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya memotong perkataan Sungmin, yah sekali evil tetapla evil.

"Ya,Kyu! Dengarkan dulu aku selesai bicara. Mawar putih bukan hanya sekedar melambangkan kesucian saja, tetapi juga cinta sejati, kemurnian hati dan keagungan, akan lebih meyakinkan pada orang yg kau kasihi bahwa kau begitu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Nah apa sekarang kau sudah bisa menentukan bunga mawar warna apa yg akan kau berikan?" Sungmin pun mengakhiri penjelasnnya mengenai mawar putih.

"Eumm..sepertinya belum hyung."

"Aishh baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi, ahh bagaimana dengan bunga mawar ungu lavender ini?" Sungmin mengambil setangkai bunga mawar berwarna ungu lavender yg sangat indah.

"Bagus, apa maknanya?"

"Keindahan unik dari warna lavender ini melambangkan simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona, kekaguman. Mawar warna ini juga digunakan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sepertinya mawar ini cocok Kyu, bagaimana?."

"Hmm bagus juga, tapi aku masih ingin tahu tentang warna yg lain."

"Apa kau masih belum bisa memilih 1 dari 4 warna bunga mawar ini?"

"Belum, rasanya masih belum tepat untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaan yg aku rasakan untuknya."

"Baiklah – baiklah kita akan cari warna lain, eumm yg warna kuning berstrip merah ini bagaimana?"

"Haah apa tidak salah hyung? Setahuku itu untuk orang yang sakit atau yg baru saja berdamai?."

"Ya itu benar, tapi ini mawar kuning dengan strip merah. Jadi memiliki makna yg berbeda dan di tujukan untuk kondisi yang berbeda juga."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, apa jika mawar itu memiliki strip berbeda maka akan berbeda juga maknanya?"

"Ya begitulah, Mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan, kekeluargaan, keceriaan dan kegembiraan. Tapi tidak sedikit orang yang mempersepsikan bunga kuning sebagai ungkapan benci dan cemburu. Jadi hati – hati jika ingin memberikan mawar ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mawar kuning berstrip merah."

"Kalau mawar berstrip merah, sangat cocok diberikan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada teman sendiri. Karena selalu bersama-sama, belajar bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, liburan bersama, sampai curhat-curhatan tak disangka akhirnya timbul rasa sayang dan cinta di hati untuk temanmu itu. Tunjukkan perasaan cinta pada temanmu itu dengan rangkaian mawar kuning berstrip merah. Yang terpenting, asal jangan jatuh cinta pada teman yang sesama jenis! Hehe.."

DEG!

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, kata – kata terakhir dari penjelasan Sungmin sungguh membuat hatinya tertohok.

"B-bagaimana ji-jika jatuh cinta pada sesame jenis? Mawar warna apa yg cocok di berikan?"

"Eh kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"T-tidak apa, hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu mawar warna apa yg cocok di berikan, mungkin sama saja seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Memberikan mawar merah,pink atau putih."

"Meurut pendapat hyung bagaimana?"

"Menurutku mungkin mawar biru."

"Memangnya mawar berwarna biru itu ada?"

"Memang tidak ada, Karena warna dasar mawar adalah putih dan merah. Tapi melalui rekayasa genetic bunga mawar biru itu bisa tercipta."

"Lalu apa makna dari bunga mawar biru itu?"

"Mawar biru mempresentasikan perasaan yang tidak mudah dikatakan. Biru dalam fisik mawar juga diartikan sebagai imaginasi, misteri, tak dapat disentuh atau ketidak mungkinan. Lainnya, mawar biru sangat pas untuk orang yang benar-benar mencintai begitu dalam pasanganya." Sungmin menghentikan sejenak ucapanya.

" Karena biru menggambarkan kebekuan, karena biru adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar dalam. Mawar Biru melambangkan kesungguhan atas perasaan karena direkayasa genetik dengan semua warna mawar yang menjadikan mawar biru memiliki kelebihan dari semua mawar."

Sungmin menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya mengenai mawar biru dengan sebuah senyuman yg tampaknya agak miris. Kyuhyun menyadari betul perbedaan senyuman Sungmin saat menjelaskan makna mengenai mawar biru itu.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan bunga mana yg cocok untuk ku berikan pada orang special itu."

"Benarkah? Mawar warna apa?" Tanya Sungmin yg sudah kembali ceria.

"Mawar Biru." Jawab Kyuhyun di sertai senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki mawar biru itu Kyu, sebenarnya siapa orang yg akan kau berikan bunga itu? Jangan bilang kau menyukai sesama jenis. Makanya kau memilih warna biru." Tanya Sungmin dengan nada bercanda.

"Sayangnya memang begitu, aku menyukai seorang namja manis yg senantiasa ceria dan semangat pemilik toko bunga bernama Miracle Florist Shop. Dialah orang yg sedari tadi ku puji, dan dialah orang yg ingin aku berikan bunga mawar biru itu."

Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan tentang dirinya? Jadi orang yg ingin Kyuhyun berikan bunga itu adalah dirinya? Dan sedari tadi ia membantu Kyuhyun mencari bunga itu untuk dirinya juga? Oh pasti Kyuhyun sedang bercanda.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kau pasti hanya ingin menggodaku. Iya bukan?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak hyung, aku benar – benar serius. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sudah menyukaimu, ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yg begitu kuat menariku."

"T-tapi bagaiamana mungkin? Selama ini ku kira kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman atau hyungmu, tak lebih."

"Aku sudah sering menunjukan tanda bahwa aku menyukaimu hyung, kau saja yg tidak sadar. Dan hari ini aku datang ke sini untuk menyatakan perasaanku, melalui setangkai bunga."

"Tapi Kyu, kita sama – sama namja. Hubungan kita takkan diterima oleh orang – orang."

"Maka jangan biarkan orang – orang mengetahui hubungan kita, Lee Sungmin nan jeongmal saranghanda."

Dan dengan terucapnya kata cinta itu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pada sebuah ciuman lembut yg seakan mempertegas pernyataan cintanya. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin merasakan bagaimana perasaanya saat ini, perasaan cintanya yg sudah terlalu menumpuk hingga membuat dirinya merasa sesak.

"Aku sungguh – sungguh mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, haruskah aku memberikanmu mawar biru itu sebagai tanda kesungguhan cintaku?"

Sungmin yg masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya akibat ciuman mendadak Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata foxy-nya. Ini sungguh di luar perkirannya, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri oleh Sungmin bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yg sama dengan Kyuhyun. Terbukti dengan adanya rasa sesak saat ia mengetahui Kyuhyun akan memberikan bunga untuk orang special yg ternyata adalah dirinya.

"Tidak usah Kyu, aku percaya padamu. Karna sejujurnya aku pun merasakan hal yg sama denganmu, nado saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan akhirnya Sungmin menajawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyum manis nan tulus terukir di bibirnya. Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin pada sebuah ciuman manis yg menandakan resminya jalinan kasih mereka.

"Ada satu hal yg sedari dulu ingin ku tanyakan padamu chagi." Ujar Kyuhyun selepas ciuman mereka, Sungmin sedikit tersipu saat Kyuhyun memangilnya dengan sebutan sayang.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau memberi nama toko bungamu ini Miracle? Aku rasa itu bukan nama yg umum untuk sebuah toko bunga."

"Itu karna aku ingin setiap pelanggan yg datang membeli bunga ke toko ini mendapat keajaiban setelah membeli bunga di sini, dan aku sendiri telah merasakan keajaiban itu."

"Hhmm..kurasa kau benar, bunga dan toko ini memberikan keajaiban . Salah satunya bersatunya cinta kita, benarkan?"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun,tentu saja pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun padanya adalah suatu keajaiban yg tak pernah Sungmin duga. Dan ia sangat bersyukur atas itu.

FIN

Annyeong, author comeback dengan FF gaje author hehe XD  
mianhae buat yg nungguin FF author yg lain sabar aja ne, untuk FF author yg lainnya masih belum mendapat ide, doakan semoga otak author yg cetek ini segera terisi kembali dengan ide buat ngelanjutin FF author yg sebelum – sebelumnya.

Gomawo^^


End file.
